Stakar Ogord (Earth-3069)
Stakar Ogord is the hero known as Starhawk in the year 3000. History The baby that would later be named Stakar Ogord was born to Ayesha, High Priestess of the Enclave. Due to the 'valuable' nature of his being a hybrid (half-Enclave, half-unknown), the child was stolen to be sold to the highest bidder. Fortunately, a raid by the Nova Corps led to the child being rescued. Due to the nature of his kidnapping, there were no records or any way of identifying his parents, and so he was placed in an orphanage, where he was given the name 'Stakar'. He was quickly adopted by Salaan and Milgrom Ogord, who had wanted their own son, but were unable to conceive one, and so Stakar was given the family name 'Ogord'. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: He has shown himself capable of great feats of strength, such as punching through metal and rock. Superhuman Speed: He is noticeably faster than any 'normal' human, with a running speed of about 70km/h. Superhuman Stamina: Stakar has unlimited stamina, meaning he never suffers from fatigue. This proves beneficial in combat, as he can continue fighting until he's unconscious, too injured, dead, or the victor. Superhuman Durability: An advantage of Stakar's higher-density-than-most body is that it makes him a lot more resistant to harm than most humans. While bullets can pierce his body, they can't travel far through it, and it takes either a lot of force or a very sharp blade to successfully stab him. Superhuman Agility: His agility levels are in the top end for humans. Cyclical Rebirth: If Stakar dies, his consciousness is 'reborn' back in time, replacing his baby self's, allowing him to relive his life over again. * Because he retains a lot of his memories from his 'previous lives', he can change events for the better in this new life. Given he knows what events are ahead for him, he often lets slip to other people his knowledge of future events, giving the impression that he has precognitive abilities. Light Manipulation: He can manipulate the light around him, creating shapes, and if needed focusing it into 'concussive blasts' or to generate intense heat. Flight: He has the power to fly at supersonic speeds, although he generally avoids flying at such speeds within the atmosphere of planets. Superhuman Vision: His eyesight far exceeds that of any normal human, allowing him to see across great distances, and to process visual input much faster than most. This is useful when flying at great speeds, as he can see far enough ahead to see obstacles, and can process fast enough to move out of the way before he hits them. Cosmic Awareness: He has an innate ability to always understand his physical position in the universe in relation to Vesper, Arcturus IV, Earth, and Knowhere. He instinctively knows what direction they're in from whatever position he is stood in, and generally how far away they are, allowing him to work out approximately where other planets are based on his knowledge of them in relation to his 'markers'. * When the Master of the Stars gave him this power, he chose those four places as 'markers' for specific reasons. Although besides Vesper being the world Stakar grew up on, he doesn't understand why those other three locations. Paraphernalia Equipment Starhawk Suit: When he was turned into 'Starhawk' by the Master of the Stars, he was given the suit, which acts as protection when in the vacuum of space, as well as providing protection from physical attacks. * Solar Wings: Allow him to fly through space by harnessing solar energy. Vehicles Freedom's Lady: A starship given to Stakar by the Master of the Stars. Where the ship came from is unknown, but it's implied there were Starhawks prior to Stakar that used it. * Stakar named it "Freedom's Lady" after an infamous starship on his home planet, Vesper, that led the charge in the Battle of Vesper during the Badoon Wars. Trivia * He's youthful, energetic, and well-spoken. ** He's the opposite of Sylvester Stallone. * The comic book version of Starhawk's father is Wendell Vaughn (AKA Quasar). In this universe, he has a different father, who will show up in the future. ** It isn't Ego the Living Planet. Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Males Category:Earth-3069 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Flight Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Piloting Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Hybrids